


In My Daisy Chains

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Deutsch | German, F/F, Female Friendship, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: "Georgina Sparks drückte ihre Hand und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Serena wusste, dass sie dabei war, einen Fehler zu machen, den sie schon unzählige Male begangen hatte. Aber es war einfach ihr Lieblingsfehler." Serena und Georgina sind Savannah und Svetlana, sie sind Braut und Bräutigam. One-Shot. Milder FemSlash. [Staffel 4]
Relationships: Georgina Sparks/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 1





	In My Daisy Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Hier sind Georgina und Serena, die Sieger der Herzen, mein Lieblings-FemSlash-Crackship <3  
> Setting: Staffel 4. Charlies Einführung in die High Society. "Call me Serena".  
> Die Lyrics gehören zu "Summer Bummer" by Lana Del Rey featuring ASAP Rocky, Playboi Carti.

**Wrap you up in my daisy chains**

  
  
Die Upper East Side war ein Ort, an dem man aus Versehen viele Fehler machen konnte, das bewiesen sogar die Unantastbaren immer wieder. Aber nichts davon, kein schlecht sitzendes Kleid, kein knalliger Lippenstift und kein unpassender Begleiter konnte einen Skandal auslösen, der so gefährlich werden konnte wie Georgina Sparks, wenn sie von etwas ausgeschlossen wurde.   
  
Niemand wusste das besser als Serena. Na gut, vielleicht dämmerte es Blair ebenfalls, aber Blair belächelte Georgina Sparks, seit sie in einem Reihenhaus lebte und mit einer Babytrage gesichtet worden war.  
  
„Warum bist du hier?“ Georgina alleine in einem glitzernden Kleid und einem fast fingerbreiten Lidstrich in dem Appartement ihrer Mutter zu sehen, die eine Party für ihre Cousine Charlie schmiss, war ein beunruhigender Anblick. Serena war nicht ängstlich, aber sie war alarmiert und wünschte sich ihre beste Freundin in Reichweite. Blair Waldorf mochte von Zeit zu Zeit giftig sein, aber sie war das perfekte Gegengift für Georgina. „Du bist nicht eingeladen.“ Georginas Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Wann habt ihr mich denn zuletzt zu etwas eingeladen? Ich glaube, ich habe noch eine mit Zuckerguss beklebte Einladungskarte zu deinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag in meinen nostalgischen Kartons… hätte ich sie mitbringen sollen?“ Serena zweifelte nicht daran, dass Georgina besagte Karte innerhalb von fünf Minuten hervorzaubern könnte. Der Teufel war gut sortiert. Das war schon früher so gewesen. Selbst wenn Georgina Chaos bedeutete und sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie zusammen abstürzten, war Georgina ihr dabei immer überlegen gewesen. Sie war ganz einfach besser darin, Falsches zu tun.  
  


_It's never too late_   
_To be who you wanna be_   
_To say what you wanna say_

  
  
„Du solltest gehen.“  
  
„Weshalb, S? Hat hier etwa irgendjemand Spaß?“ Spöttisch sah sie sich in dem gut gefüllten Raum um. Die meisten der Anwesenden waren Freunde ihrer Mutter. Charlie kannte eigentlich niemanden in New York. Diese Party war schrecklich, das wurde ihr jetzt auch klar. „Fehle ich dir denn kein bisschen?“  
  
„Nein. Es geht mir besser – viel besser als früher.“  
  
„Oh ja, das sehe ich. Du hast keine Augenringe, deine Haut ist hübsch gepudert, du hast vielleicht seit Wochen nicht mehr geschwitzt und deine Füße tun nicht weh, weil deine Absätze pragmatisch sind.“ Georgina grinste sie an. „Es geht dir bestens, aber du langweilst dich zu Tode.“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht!“  
  
„Ich könnte das ändern. Das weißt du genau.“ Plötzlich machte Georgina einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie verpasste den Einsatz. Ihre schlimmste Freundin stand so dicht bei ihr, dass sie die Muster in ihrer blauen Iris erkennen konnte. Georginas Augen waren umwerfend. Und tückisch. Wie warmes, blaues Wasser, das auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussah, aber doch tief genug war, um darin zu ertrinken. „Wir könnten einfach abhauen. Lass deine Mum und deine Cousine alleine. Die können auch ohne dich Champagner trinken.“  
  
Georgina wusste immer, wo ihre wunden Punkte waren, selbst wenn sie glaubte, dass es keine gab. „Ich habe Mum versprochen, dass ich Charlie ein paar Leuten vorstelle.“  
  
„Das ist doch Quatsch. Sie brauchen dich nicht, S. Aber ich brauche dich.“  
  


_It's never too late_   
_To leave if you wanna leave_   
_Or to stay if you wanna stay_

  
  
Das war der alte Trick. Der älteste Trick der Welt. Ihr betäubend süßes Lächeln, ihre blitzenden Augen und dieses Funkeln, das sie umgab, wenn die Dinge so liefen, wie sie es wollte.  
  
„Hast du eine Wohnung? Was ist mit deiner … Familie?“  
  
„Philipp ist froh, wenn er sich um Milow kümmern kann, ohne dass ich dabei meinen schlechten Einfluss auf den Kleinen ausübe … ich befürchte, er wird mal ein ganz vernünftiger Junge.“ Georgina griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wir finden schon einen Platz, der uns zusagt.“  
  
Georgina Sparks drückte ihre Hand und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Serena wusste, dass sie dabei war, einen Fehler zu machen, den sie schon unzählige Male begangen hatte. Aber es war einfach ihr Lieblingsfehler.  
  


_But, baby_   
_I got a feeling in my bones_   
_Can't get you out of my veins_

  
  
Sie lagen halb übereinander kichernd in einer Nische. Der Cocktail in ihrer Hand fühlte sich verboten an, der Zigarettenqualm war rosa und sie war wieder sechzehn, obwohl sie ein Kleid trug, das ihre Mutter für sie ausgesucht hatte. Sie war bedingungslos glücklich und so betrunken wie seit Monaten nicht mehr.  
  
„Das hab ich wirklich vermisst. Aber nur ein bisschen.“ Georgina riss schockiert die Augen auf, als sie sah wie klein der Abstand zwischen ihrem Daumen und ihrem Zeigefinger war, mit dem sie demonstrieren wollte, wie wenig sie es vermisst hatte. Sanft nahm Georgina ihren Zeigefinger und richtete ihn gerade auf. Dann beugte sie sich vor und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Daumennagel.  
  
„Du weißt, dass du mich liebst.“  
  
Das wusste sie, ja, aber sie vergaß es wirklich gerne. Auch deshalb, weil es von Mal zu Mal leichter wurde sich einzureden, dass es nur ein Aussetzer gewesen war. Niemand glaubte mehr daran, dass Georgina kein Biest war. Alle wussten es. Alle kannten ihr wahres Gesicht und manche von ihnen glaubten sogar daran, dass es alles immer nur Georginas Schuld gewesen war. Serena van der Woodsen – ein unrühmliches Partygirl, das mit älteren Männern heimging und geschmacklose, kurze Kleider trug? War das nicht nur ein Mythos?   
  
Die Zeit verging auf der Upper East Zeit schneller als anderswo. Ein skandalfreies Jahr war wirksamer als eine Namensänderung. Serena van der Woodsen, das war doch die, die den Sommer über in Hollywood gearbeitet hat, oder? Das war doch die, die auf Louis Grimaldis Hochzeit die Trauzeugin war? Das war doch die, die so ein schönes Kleid auf der Met-Gala getragen hat – oder nicht?   
  
Oder war das die, die besoffen auf einem klebrigen Lederpolster saß und sich vom Unglück berauschen ließ? Das war die, die sich immer amüsieren konnte.  
  


_You can't escape my affection_   
_Wrap you up in my daisy chains_

  
  
„Haben die Damen Lust zu tanzen?“ Ein Schmierlappen hatte sich an ihren Tisch herangewagt. „Oder braucht ihr erst einen Drink?“  
  
„Danke, nein, wir sind versorgt.“ Georginas Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberschenkel und mit der anderen stützte sie ihren Kopf so ab, dass man ihren Ehering funkeln sah. „Vollkommen versorgt.“ Der Typ bekam einen roten Kopf. „Das hier sind unsere Flitterwochen.“ Georgina flüsterte, aber jedes einzelne Wort brüllte und schlug um sich. Serena spürte die flatternden Klischeeschmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und sie musste sich anstrengen, ein albernes Kichern zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Oh, oh … dann … herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Georginas Wimpern klimperten sie verliebt an und dann fixierte sie wieder ihr gegenwärtiges Opfer.  
  
„Ja. Ich bin so eine glückliche Frau. Savannah ist wirklich heiß, finden Sie nicht?“ Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Georgina wieder ihren besten, russischen Akzent hervorgeholt hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr dieses Spiel keinen Spaß mehr machen würde, nachdem sie tatsächlich von Blair nach Russland verfrachtet worden war … aber sie hätte es besser wissen können. Manche Dinge verloren ihren Reiz nie. Und Georgies gerolltes „R“ gehörte definitiv dazu.  
  
„Nein, nein, ich bin die Glückliche! Oder meinen Sie nicht auch, dass Svetlana viel schöner ist? Sehen Sie sich diese Beine an … und diese Lippen. Und mein Gott, haben Sie ihr denn eigentlich schon in die Augen gesehen?“ Serena war keine Spielverderberin, nein, sie war die Beste. Zusammen mit Georgina gewann sie immer.   
  
Der Mann, der im Übrigen gar nicht so übel aussah und bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch war, war nun sichtlich verlegen und hob abwehrend die Hände.   
  
„Ich … also ihr seid beide wirklich sehr attraktiv. Ich sollte jetzt gehen, meine Freunde … warten schon.“ Seine Freunde johlten, als sie sahen, wie ihr Avantgardist den Rückzug antrat. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um. Klar. Alle drehten sich um. „Glückwunsch nochmal.“  
  
„Dankeschön.“ Georgina war reizend. Ehe der arme Kerl wieder bei seinen Freunden angekommen war, wandte sie sich Serena zu und küsste sie. Früher hatte Georgina immer diesen bunten Lipgloss getragen, der nach irgendetwas schmeckte und sie war beinahe enttäuscht, dass sie keinen Grund hatte an Erdbeeren, Himbeeren oder wenigstens Kirschen zu denken. Sie waren eben doch nicht mehr sechzehn.  
  


_Hip-hop in the summer_   
_Don't be a bummer, babe_   
_Be my undercover lover, babe_

  
  
Es war viel zu schnell vorbei. Es gab nie genug Zeit, um den Kuss zu erwidern. Man konnte sie gar nicht so zurückküssen wie sie es verdient gehabt hätte, denn niemand küsste so hingebungsvoll wie Georgina. Niemand gab sich selbst dabei so ganz und gar auf. Niemand ließ sich so fallen.  
  
Niemand stürzte sie so gekonnt in den Abgrund.  
  
„Es ist immer noch genauso perfekt wie damals.“ Georgina lächelte selig und ein Schmatzer landete auf ihrer Wange. „Du wirst dich nie ändern, S.“ Das sollte ein Kompliment sein, ganz bestimmt, aber es erinnerte Serena daran, dass sie eigentlich an ihre eigene Wandlung geglaubt hatte.   
  
„Wir sind erwachsen, oder Georgie? Schau mal … du bist Mutter. Du bist verheiratet.“ Verzweifelt griff sie nach Georginas Hand, die nicht mehr so weich war wie früher, als sie ständig irgendwelche Puder- und Pulverreste daran gehabt hatte. Ihr Nagellack war nicht einmal abgesplittert.   
  


_High tops in the summer_   
_Don't be a bummer, babe_   
_Be my undercover lover, babe_

  
  
„Sei keine Idiotin, S. Wir werden nie erwachsen. Versprochen.“  
  
Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung tat Georgina so als würde sie ihr nicht die schäbige Bar, sondern die tollste Aussicht der Welt zeigen. Sie standen nicht auf dem Rockefeller Center oder auf dem Empire State Building. Es roch nicht nach Blumen, sondern nach Bier, Asche und verzweifeltem Männerschweiß. Es war kein Happy End. Nein, natürlich nicht.  
  
Georgina mochte keine Happy Ends. Sie fand sie langweilig. Witzlos.   
  
Sie war lieber die Pointe.  
  


_Uh, her sophistication makes you wanna quit the bitch you datin'_

  
  
„Wir werden immer das hier haben.“ Zum ersten Mal hörte sie den Unterschied in Georginas Stimme. Sie war nicht mehr so lebenslustig, so von allem überzeugt und so leichtfertig wie früher. Sie war voller Sehnsucht.   
  
„Ich muss wieder nach Hause, Georgie. Und du auch.“  
  
Georgina schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ein herrliches, plärrendes „Brich mir nicht das Herz, Savannah“ hervor. Unwillkürlich lachte Serena und nun lachte Georgina auch und zusammen waren sie so laut und ungehalten, dass sich die Männergruppe vom Nebentisch noch ein allerletztes Mal zu ihnen umdrehte und ihnen dabei zusah, wie sie eng umschlungen und der Hysterie nahe die Kneipe verließen.  
  


_Let's skip the games, let's quit the playin'_

  
  
Mit Georgina gewann sie immer. Das war einfach so. Es ging gar nicht anders.  
  
An Georgina verlor sie immer wieder ihr ganzes Herz.  
  
So musste es einfach sein.


End file.
